


Let me have your shirt

by eternomadridismo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: A little moment after the Germany-Spain friendly (1-1)





	Let me have your shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real obv

Toni felt like he has stood in front of Spain's dressing room for years. He has met most of his Real Madrid teammates except the one he's most excited to see.

He nodded in acknowledgement at Iniesta, who politely smiled for a greeting. They didn't exchange words however, Toni is not quite on speaking terms with any Barcelona players. To his surprise however, Iniesta started the conversation, " _Are you looking for Ramos? He's still with Mister_ ", he said in Spanish. Toni, who understood Spanish but can't quite form a coherent sentence, let out an awkward smile. " _Lucas here?_ ", he heard himself spoke in Spanish. Iniesta seemed to remembered Toni's Spanish isn't that well, so he pointed the door and nodded. "Do you want me to get him?", Iniesta asked him in English.

Toni felt his face redden, he actually wanted to surprise Lucas. Compared to his other teammates, Toni got along the most with Lucas. Despite their language barrier, Lucas wanted Toni to feel welcomed in the team. Since the start, Lucas was very curious about him. Toni knew Lucas desperately wanted to break Toni's stiff facade and he was very attentive to everything Toni needed. They got along well, perhaps too well, if Toni counted the numerous of times they hooked up after games. They never mentioned it, barely brushed it as casual affection.

Iniesta waited for Toni's answer, then shrugged and called Lucas in the dressing room anyway. "Vazquez! You have someone outside!", he all but yelled.

Toni heard a muffled, "Has anyone seen my shorts? Is this clean??", from a familiar voice inside. Iniesta smiled at Toni again, "You had a great game. I can't wait to see you in Russia.", before he pat a reachable part of Toni's arm and left.

Toni watched him go when he heard the door opened behind him. He smiled when he saw Lucas, who looked like he hastily put on his socks. Lucas looked startled when he saw Toni, who was shirtless despite the match worn shirt on his shoulder. Understandable, because they had greeted each other after the game; Lucas did not expect to see Toni again here.

"Heeey!", Lucas stood on his tip toe before he gave Toni a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I thought you were my mum", he checked out Toni from head to toe in amusement. "How long have you been standing here?"

Toni grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to surprise you, but Iniesta would have none of it."

Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed fondly. He looked around to make sure they were alone before he kissed Toni's lips eagerly. Toni held him back before they could get carried away. "Don't you dare come near me with that dirty shorts. Who knew where it had been", he looked down to Lucas' shorts. And raised his eyebrows because Lucas wasn't wearing his number 14, but Isco's number 22.

"I can't find mine. So I grabbed the nearest one I could find.", Lucas shrugged casually. Sure enough, there was a muffled yelling from the inside of the Spain dressing room, "MY SHORTS! MY SHORTS ARE GONE!"


End file.
